Le retour du phénix
by Galichou
Summary: Dumbledore vient de mourir et Harry doit combattre seul avec ses amis le plus puissant mage noir. Il n'a plus aucune aide et il est désepéré.


Bon bin voilà, je trouvais que ma fic n'était pas géniale alors je l'ai modifiée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus que la première. Et je m'excuse de ne pas aller très vite pour mettre les chapitres, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 1 : Retour au Terrier

Tout avait l'air normal dans Privet Drive, mais ce n'était que les apparences car au n°4 de cette rue, un garçon de 16 ans était occupé de dormir. Il s'appelait Harry Potter et n'était pas une garçon comme les autres ; en effet, Harry était un sorcier. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais en batailles et les yeux vert émeraude. Sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair luisait dans la nuit.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la mort tragique du directeur de Poudlard, Harry faisait le même rêve ; il revoyait Albus Dumbledor se faire assassiner par ce traître de Severus Rogue, le professeur de DCFM. Il entendait la voix sèche qui lançait le sortilège mortel _Avada Kedavra_, Puis il voyait un éclair de lumière verte et il se réveillait en sursaut comme électrocuté.

Cette nuit-ci ne fut comme toutes les autres et encore une fois, il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. Cela faisait 3 ans que ça durait. Chaque année il voyait quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir devant lui. D'abord Cédric Diggory, en 4e, tué par Queudver lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers, puis son parrain tué par Bellatrix, sa propre cousine et pour finir cette année le directeur de Poudlard qui avait été tué par un de ses professeurs.

Harry se demanda combien de personnes qu'il aimait il allait encore perdre ; et ne sachant plus se rendormir, il décida de ranger ses affaires car après tout le père d'Hermione allait venir le chercher dans la matinée pour les amener lui et sa fille au mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Il se rendit compte que comme tous les ans sa chambre était devenue un véritable capharnaüm au cours du moi écoulé. Quand il eut fini de mettre ses affaires dans sa valise, de nettoyer la cage de sa chouette ; il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 9h, il décida donc de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Ces derniers l'ignoraient royalement depuis le début des vacances. Harry supposait que c'était à cause du fait qu'il ne leurs avait pas dit qu'il avait hérité de l'argent de ses parents et de son parrain.

Ils étaient déjà tous les trois occupé à manger. Dudley avait presque fini ses œufs et il en restait un peu pour Harry, mais la simple vue de ce porc lui coupa l'appétit et plus encore la remarque de son oncle.

- Alors, on va enfin être débarrassé de toi ? demanda l'oncle Vernon. Et définitivement en plus ?

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une simple déclaration, comme si son oncle avait peur que son plus cher désir, voir se Potter partir de sa maison, ne se réalise pas. Harry ne trouvant rien à répondre, se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour y attendre l'arrivée des Granger.

Vers 11h quelqu'un sonna et la tante Pétunia se précipita pour aller ouvrir à ces monstres pour que personnes n'ait le temps de remarquer que des gens bizarres venaient chez elle. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le père d'Hermione. Elle fut surprise et constata qu'il avait l'air normal ; elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. M. Granger était habillé comme l'oncle Vernon mais plusieurs tailles en moins. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns et ses yeux étaient marrons. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille habillée de façon tout à fait normale ; elle avait les cheveux auburn ébouriffés et les yeux marron. La tante Pétunia les fit entrer et leurs proposa un verre qu'Hermione et son père acceptèrent. Puis elle se rappela que ces 2 personnes étaient là pour son neveu.

- Harry, appela t'elle, ton amie et son père sont là !

- Ok, je descends, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme arriva dans le salon et salua son amie et son père avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

- Bonjour M. Granger, salut Hermione. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien Harry, répondit M. Granger, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, répliqua Harry

Hermione lui demanda alors si sa valise était faite et Harry lui répondit que oui, mais se rattrapa en voyant le regard de son amie. Il l'invita donc à monter dans sa chambre.

- Ton oncle et ton cousin ne sont pas là ?demanda Hermione

- Non, répondit Harry, mon oncle travaille et mon cousin doit être occupé à brutaliser un gosse avec ses amis. Je trouve qu'il devrait plutôt chercher une copine, mais je crois qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec un porc.

- Peut-être, mais ton oncle à quand même épousé ta tante donc je suis sure qu'il pourra trouver quelqu'un, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit saine d'esprit. Répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire. Si mon cousin trouve une fille comme ma tante, alors oui, il aura sa chance ; mais sinon il risque de rester célibataire jusque la fin de ses jours.

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire si fort que les 2 adultes qui étaient restés en bas leurs demandèrent si ça allait. Ils répondirent que oui et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Ils prévinrent les 2 adultes qu'ils allaient faire un tours puis sortir de la maison.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant1/4 d'heure puis arrivèrent dans un petit parc où ils virent Dudley et ses amis qui étaient occupé à frapper un gamin de 10 ans.

- C'est pas vrai, fit Hermione, dis-moi que cette brute n'est pas ton cousin, je t'en supplie.

- Harry répliqua dégoûté, nous n'avons pas été élevé de la même manière.

- C'est tout se que tu trouves à dire, demanda Hermione scandalisée, et bien moi je vais m'en mêler ! Et, vous ! Interpella-t-elle.

- C'est qui celle là ?demanda Dudley ; puis voyant Harry il demanda, Qu'est qu'elle me veut cette tarée ?

- La tarée voudrait que tu arrêtes de prendre les autres pour des puching ball.

- Et de quel droit tu me parles comme ça ?

- De quel droit, je vais t'en foutre moi des de quel droit ! Ca t'amuse de frapper les enfants ? A 3 contre 1, c'est pas étonnant qu'aucune fille ne te coure après ! Tu leur donnes sûrement envie de vomir. Et pourquoi tu le frappes, que t'a-t-il fait ? Rien je suppose. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu t'entraînes. Tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de me regarder comme si tu étais une vache et moi un train.

- Il a dit que je ressemblais à un porc et que j'étais con, fit Dudley comme un bébé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, fit ce dernier. Je suis d'accord pour dire que tu ressembles à un porc, mais que tu es con, là je ne suis du même avis, toi tu arrive à marcher et parler en même temps, mais je ne pense pas que ce charmant animal auquel tu sembles vouer un culte, jusqu'à lui ressembler et manger comme lui, arrive à faire ça !

Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc à ce moment là, se mirent à rire, même les amis de Dudley eurent du mal à se retenir, quand à ce charmant cochon, il était rouge tomate et dans un dernier effort pour garder un peu d'honneur, il attaqua Harry sur l'école dans laquelle il était censé aller, mais c'est sans compter sur Hermione qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était St Brutus. Harry le lui expliqua et la jeune fille ayant comprit dit : Ah ! Ok, j'ai compris. C'est vrai que les personnes comme nous ne sont pas accepté par les gens comme eux.

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux du menton en direction de Dudley. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de renter dans le jeu de son amie et renchérit en disant que eux au moins ils apprenaient quelque chose. Dudley ricana et dit : Ah oui et apprendre quoi ? A voler sur des balais et à jeter des sorts ? C'est vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant ! Ca va te servir à quoi quand tu sortiras de ton asile de fou ?

Harry sourit et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre car pour parler de balais volant et de jeter des sorts, c'était plutôt lui qui devait aller dans un asile.

Harry se rappela alors qu'Hermione voulait lui parler et l'entraîna à l'écart pour savoir se qui se passait. Hermione lui dit qu'avec Ron ils avaient pensé que peut-être il n'avait pas envi d'aller au mariage et donc ils proposaient de partir tout de suite à la recherche de Voldemort. Harry lui demanda pourquoi ils croyaient ça tous les 2 et Hermione lui dit d'une voix timide que avec ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année, mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre et lui dit d'un ton un peu sec qu'il irait au mariage du frère de son meilleur ami car il l'avait promis, et que ensuite ils irai ensuite se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il devait être présent au mariage au moins pour Ginny. Hermione comprit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, elle proposa alors de rentrer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent M. Granger dire au revoir à la tante Pétunia ; Harry alla chercher sa valise et avec l'aide de M. Granger, ils la mirent dans le coffre et partir au Terrier où les attendait la famille Weasley.

Mais sur la route, M. Granger faillit percuter quelqu'un ; un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc. Il avait l'air hagard, comme s'il était fou. Mais Harry et Hermione savaient bien que se n'était pas le cas, car ils avaient en face d'eux Drago Malefoy.

Il était courbatu et plein de bosses et d'hématomes, comme si on l'avait torturé. Hermione devint blanche comme une morte et ordonna à son père de s'arrêter. Elle descendit en courant suivie par Harry et de son père.

Hermione demanda à Malefoy se qu'il faisait là, mais le blond ne savait même pas qui elle était et s'évanouit juste après. La jeune sorcière dit qu'il fallait l'emmener avec eux et dit à Harry qu'elle savait qu'il ne s'aimait pas et que de toute manière Drago n'était pas un mangemort. Harry Accepta à contre cœur et dit qu'ils verraient bien se qu'allait dire McGonagall. Ils mirent Le sorcier au teint pâle dans la voiture et repartirent.


End file.
